


Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Hair Clip, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the NBC Revolution LJ comm’s 50 prompts in 50 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

He fills his glass, taking a long drink of the amber liquid, once he’s kicked her and her friends out of his bar. That beautiful, strong, fiercely loyal girl that he knows is his. She had taken his breath away as he searched her face, seeing nothing of Ben, only Rachel. 

God Rachel. 

What would Charlie think if she knew all the horrible things he done to her mother while she was alive. All the horrible things they had done together. 

Moving to a nearby cabinet, he took the key out of his pocket, slowly unlocking it and opening the door. Pulling a box off the bottom shelf he tossed the lid aside, pulling out a photo of the girl as a toddler. When he and Bass had finally made it to Chicago this was all that was left. One lone photo that had been overlooked.

And then, after years of searching, he had found them and was so close to having her back he could taste it. When only Rachel had appeared the next morning he had wanted to kill her. Had spent resources the Republic didn’t have tearing the countryside apart all for naught. And now, after all this time, she had suddenly shown up on his doorstep and he had no choice but to turn her away. 

So, he sits in his chair, sipping his drink, waiting for the inevitable as he lets himself dream of a little girl in a pink ballerina costume with matching hair clips in her hair.


End file.
